


Uncanny

by InnerSpectrum



Series: 221B Autumn Challenge [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Autumn Challenge, Halloween, Silly Sherlock Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 19:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21141896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerSpectrum/pseuds/InnerSpectrum
Summary: John comes homes to a find a unique Jack O’ Lantern on the steps of 221B...





	Uncanny

**Author's Note:**

> For the 221B Autumn Challenge for the prompt: Jack O’ Lantern  
Write a ficlet of 221 words, with the last word starting with the letter B.

John sat in his chair while Sherlock played the violin at the window. It had been busy with the blind optometrist, the trip up to the Boone’s Farm and then the insanity of those Siamese twin brothers, Bartles and Jaymes. Autumn had proved to be most interesting.

“There’s something familiar, but I can’t place it.” John held the large orange carved gourd he found on the outside steps to 221B when he came home bemused by its most wicked expression.

“You’ll figure it out, I’m sure.” Sherlock suddenly stopped playing.

John walked over to Sherlock’s side and looked out.

He understood as an ever familiar black sedan pulled up and the figure of Mycroft Holmes stepped out to the pavement. Mycroft looked around as if searching for something. He glanced up at the window, spied the two men watching him, and gave them his trademark sour lemon face.

John looked from Mycroft to the Jack o’ lantern in his hands, and then gasped at a grinning Sherlock.

“No! It was you! You had it made and left it outside knowing his minions would report it!” John exclaimed, “It’s uncanny!”

Sherlock snorted as Mycroft entered the flat. “You’re right, John, it’s uncanny.”

“What’s uncanny?”

John and Sherlock burst into unrestrained giggles.

John turned the pumpkin doppelganger towards an unamused Mycroft “The Bogeyman.”


End file.
